1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to foldable electronic devices and, particularly, to a foldable electronic device having a top cover and a main body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a typical housing 80 of a foldable electronic device is shown. The housing 80 includes a main body 81, a top cover 82, a sliding member 83, a hook 84, and a spring 85. The main body 81 defines a latching groove 811 adjacent to a side of the main body 81. The top cover 82 defines a rectangular mounting groove 821 in a side of the top cover 82 and forms a resisting member 823 that is adjacent to the mounting groove 821. The sliding member 83 is disposed in the mounting groove 821 and is capable of sliding, left or right, along the mounting groove 821. The hook 84 is configured to be latched in the latching groove 811. The hook 84 includes an end that is fixed to the sliding member 83 so that the hook 84 is movable together with the sliding member 83. One end of the spring 85 abuts the resisting member 823 and the other end of the spring 85 abuts the hook 84 so that the hook 84 and the sliding member 83 are normally forced to remain on the left side of the mounting groove 821.
To open the top cover 82, a user has to slide the sliding member 83 towards the right side of the mounting groove 821. However, the sliding member 83 is generally designed to be inconspicuous, thereby having a small outer surface area and the outer surface of the sliding member 83 may line up with the surface of the edge (side) of the cover. Thus when sliding the sliding member 83 with a finger to open the top cover 82, the finger may slip. As a result, opening the top cover 82 maybe bothersome.
Therefore, a new foldable electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.